


Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

by historiareiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, let them be alright and always there for each other, please let them be okay, this is not a fanfiction...... this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: Remember these two characters? Well, Isayama clearly does not, so I wrote this as a coping mechanism.





	Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

« Hange... » muttered Levi Ackerman, coughing up blood, as he regained consciousness. Even the slightest twitch of his facial muscles could make his entire body ache like it was being mauled over and over.

« SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. » ordered the Commander of the Survey Corps. She was standing by the bedside, her only eye was brimming with something that was equally relief and rage. She stared at his face long and hard, then she took up to walking up and down the room like she was trying to wear a groove in the ground.

« What do you think you were doing?! Taking on the Beast all by yourself... Have you gone completely crazy?! »

Just how long had he been sleeping? He couldn't remember, but it felt like a whole month. And the very last thing he could remember was... yes, he, the Beast Titan, igniting the thunder spear before he could reach a safe distance. It must have been one hell of a blow, if Hange was beside herself with concern.

She herself had buried comrades before, even the eye in her own socket had been sacrificed for the cause, and yet Levi had never seen her raving as he did now.

Well, but that wasn't quite true. He did see her raving, countless times, over abnormal titans, or titan shifters, or whatever new studying subject she was examining at the moment. Just never like that, though.

He was dead, or on the verge of death, and then he came back, for some reason. And Four-Eyes - _well, Two-Eyes now_ \- was being too loud and for no good reason.

She was being so loud that she wouldn't even let him die in peace, and perhaps that was the only reason why he was still alive.

« Why the hell are you yelling? You shut the fuck up, maybe. » Saying the words caused him an enormous physical pain, but a great moral satisfaction nonetheless.

Hange halted in the middle of the room, with her fists tightly clenched along her body. She was biting down on her lower, thin, nearly nonexistent, lip. Her crooked nose was running. Her eye was wet.

_Gross_, was Levi's first thought. But then he realized she was actually crying in front of him just now. He softened then, too weak to move, but strong enough to crack a painful grin, that was as hard to accomplish, as it was to witness.

« What? You're disappointed? Me too. I got my hopes up and thought that I would never see your ugly face again. »

Hange smiled through the tears and let out her usual relieved, awkward cackle.

« You're one to talk, scar-face. »

He didn't even chance to look himself in the mirror yet, but Hange's new nickname for him already assured Levi that his face looked hideous. Suddenly, he didn't feel relief about being alive, or even thankfulness for his saviour. He felt, however, bloodthirsty at the thought of having let Zeke Jäger flee. He felt enraged that he had missed so much, and wasted all that time sleeping.

« Well, where is beardy? What were you even doing at the forest? » He asked, low in his throat, his cold gaze fixated on her.

« You should rest, Levi. It's a miracle you even made it out alive... » Hange observed, admonishing him with her eyebrows.

« Are you deaf, too? I asked what the fuck happened in that forest. » He ground his teeth in what seemed to be an extremely painful grimace. Hange relented, knowing full well that nothing would persuade him to rest and let go of old unsettled scores.

« The Jägerists have seized power... They killed Zackley, and forced me to take them to the Beast Titan's position and to you... and now they're in Shiganshina supporting Eren against the Marleyan Army. » She spoke in a low, serious tone. She was troubled. No, it was more than that. She felt _guilty_.

It was a lot to catch up on, but Levi took it all in. He inhaled from his nostrils, faintly, and blood came out when he exhaled.

« But you still managed to take hold of me and escape. »

« Yeah, through the river. It was only by chance that I found this hut, though... The land around here must have been deserted for years. » Hange sat by the bed next to his, and Levi wondered how the fuck she could be so calm now, with the Jägerists in power and that blockhead Eren in league with his murderous crazy half-brother, and the Marleyans in Eldian territory, looking to finish off all of them, Jägerists or otherwise.

« Why on earth are you here, then? You should be in Shiganshina, fighting with the Survey Corps, like Erwin would have done. I should be there too and that's what I am gonna do. » Levi spat out blood, struggling to sit up.

« Ah... yes, well, the Survey Corps are Jägerists now, too. The ones who haven't changed sides are probably titans by now, since they inadvertently drank Zeke's spinal fluid. There's nothing we can do, Levi. And you, of all people, are barely alive and should be resting. » She sounded meek, resigned, and Levi hated that. He truly fucking hated that.

« Well, speak for you. I can still kick those brothers' asses and settle it once and for all, while you pity yourself like the disgusting wretch you are in this stinky hut. What do you think? »

Hange let out a big sigh. The whole world as they knew it was in shambles, everything was threatening to come down crashing anytime, and the fearsome World's Strongest Soldier couldn't even stand on his feet without her help. And he didn't even thank her for rescuing his reckless ass from certain death.

Hange clapped her knees and stood up, groaning in annoyance.

« I think you're not gonna go far without me. »


End file.
